


i got your everything, really

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapeze, aaa i can’t write summaries to save my life, but i promise the work is much much better than expected, i guess you could say that, i mean it’s /hinted/, this one’s really soft, tightrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: there’s nothing wrong with trying things for fun, that’s what minhyuk believes. and then he decides to try out the tightrope.





	i got your everything, really

**Author's Note:**

> this one’s a bit of a hefty read, i went really overboard with this one. but!!! this one was so fun to write, i couldn’t help myself ;v;””
> 
> i went to a circus show earlier in the year and so mayhaps it was the inspiration behind this. also i do Not know how the tightrope really really works (even with my research unu) so the representation/visualization overall might seem a bit wonky?? 
> 
> lastly, if you’re a bit of a wonhyuk enthusiast, i hope you like this!! i hope it feeds your wonhyuk loving soul with WARMTH AND FLOOF AND EVERY NICE FEELING THERE IS!! i love this ship sm and i love their friendship so so much, so huhu the softness might really get to you uwu

Usually in a circus, one would stick to whatever extravagant, over the top, thrilling, and heart racing act they have. There is no need to sign up for any other act, spots have been taken by those certified and there’s always that thing about safety protocol.

So of course, Minhyuk would try to do something new, something out of his comfort zone. As if he doesn’t get enough adrenaline from being a _trapeze artist_. With a mind running primarily on impulses, Minhyuk decides to give the tightrope his best shot. He wants to go on the tightrope at least once.

“No one ever said anything about trying for fun. We don’t have a show til next season, in November. And besides, I’m not gonna risk being fired and my life here.”

The tightrope has always been exciting to watch. Quite daunting as well. It’s the kind of act that leaves goosebumps after the performance is over or chills running down the spine every five seconds.

Hoseok’s one of the tightrope walkers in the circus crew, one of the best Minhyuk’s ever seen really. That and he’s Minhyuk’s best friend.

Hoseok didn’t object when Minhyuk asked for his help. “I’d be glad to teach you!” He smiles wide and grabs hold of Minhyuk’s hands, leans in close. “But if you want to be almost as good as me, we’re gonna have to start off with the basics.”

The trapeze artist takes a deep breath, not sure why his heart rate’s speeding up at their close proximity, and grins. “Tomorrow morning then.”

\--

“Alright, since you need to know the basics, we’ll start off small.” Hoseok tightens a knot against the trunk of a tree, beaming. “This is gonna be fun.”

Minhyuk rubs the corner of his eyes and a yawn escapes his lips. “As much as I’m excited to learn as you are to teach, maybe 5 am’s too early.”

Hoseok dragged Minhyuk out of bed, held his hand and was thrumming with anticipation. Minhyuk sort of slept along the way.

So when Minhyuk gathers full consciousness and opens his eyes, he finds Hoseok wearing nothing save for a pair of tight black leggings. Minhyuk’s breath catches in his throat. Never thought he’d see such a sight at the crack of dawn. The trapeze artist is _not_ complaining though.

“Minhyuk? You with me??” The tightrope walker waves at Minhyuk, gentle sunlight kissing his skin. The trapeze artist widens his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

Hoseok grins, teeth flashing. “Good. So what we’re gonna do is … well, I’d like for you to take off your sandals and we can stretch for a bit. Especially the quads and calves. Oh, arms as well.”

“So, basically, the whole body.” Minhyuk ripostes, lips frowning. Hoseok laughs, the sound warm and full of heart. “I guess so, yes. It’s nice to warm up your body in the morning.”

After what seemed like hours of stretching (10 minutes), the two find themselves facing each other, the slackline right next to them. “Let’s start in the middle, so we can avoid you bumping into anything if you ever fall. It’s not so high, just two feet.” Hoseok nods, reassuring Minhyuk.

The trapeze artist eyes the slackline. “And it’s gonna get higher?” “If you get better and better, yes.” Hoseok pats Minhyuk’s arms gently, encouraging him to go on. Minhyuk dives straight in.

\--

First foot on the line and Minhyuk’s wobbling. He yelps and throws his arms in the air, in desperate need of something to hold on to. The trapeze artist spins on his right foot, arms still flailing until he grabs hold of Hoseok’s shoulders; his body leaning over the other. Minhyuk’s heart pounds against his body like the timpani and he asks, “How am I doing?”

The tightrope walker looks up into Minhyuk’s eyes with a twinkle in his own eyes and a squeak in his giggle. “Fantastic.”

Minhyuk weakly smiles, the nerves getting to him already. Hoseok doesn’t miss the trapeze artist’s heartrate and pats the latter’s arms for reassurance. “It’s okay, you’re alright. Everybody’s like this the first time. That’s why we practice.”

Hoseok maneuvers his arms through Minhyuk’s grip on him. He gently pushes the younger man to stand straighter, turning the latter to face forward, and his arms slide down to loosely hold the other’s small waist. One of Minhyuk’s arms still rests on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Slightly bend your right leg, the leg on the slackline, this will help with finding your balance. And look at the anchor in front of you, or the tree trunk. This also helps with keeping balance.” Hoseok speaks calmly, his voice gentle and reassuring as always.

The trapeze artist looks down at the tightrope walker, his heart rate returning to normal. The sun shines its light on Hoseok’s face and the former feels his stomach doing somersaults. Minhyuk feels his cheeks warming and turns away quickly, shutting his eyes closed.

The younger takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, looking at the ground. He hears a tut from the older. “Try to avoid looking at the ground, we want to make sure you don’t lose your balance.” Minhyuk listens to Hoseok and eyes the tree trunk. The former breathes, “Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

Hoseok smiles to himself. He finds Minhyuk so cute. And he whispers, but Minhyuk doesn’t hear, “Hell yeah, you can.”

\--

When Minhyuk doesn’t lose much of his balance (on both legs) anymore, Hoseok moves farther away from him. Leaves just enough space for the trapeze artist to spread his arms. “Nice one, Minhyuk, now you can try taking small steps on the slackline.”

Hoseok’s not one to lie to himself, he’s proud of Minhyuk’s progress. It’s been a good four hours since they started and not once has the trapeze artist showed signs of giving up. The younger’s fallen off the slackline so many times, and there’d be this look of annoyance and frustration every time he lands on his bum. Nevertheless, he’d get back on the slackline and try again.

The tightrope walker would suggest they take breaks but the latter wouldn’t let him. (The tightrope walker had to force the younger man off the damn slackline a couple of times, really.)

Minhyuk shakes his head, his hair bouncing. His arms are spread out again, but this time he wiggles and wriggles his fingers. It takes Hoseok a good minute to figure out that Minhyuk wants him to hold the younger’s hand.

The tightrope walker doesn’t hold back the wide smile on his lips, it reaches all the way up to his ears. He brings up his hand and lets Minhyuk wrap his fingers around his. “Carefully, bring the other leg and put it in front of the one on the slackline.”

The younger tightens his grip on Hoseok’s hand, almost twisting it. Slowly, very slowly, he shifts his right leg over and gently places it down. A sigh of relief escapes Minhyuk’s lips and then it turns to a ginormous smile. The trapeze artist makes a fist with his other hand and shakes it, very proud of how far he’s gotten.

Hoseok cheers for Minhyuk, “You did it!” Forgetting that the younger was holding his hand, he throws the both of their hands into the air. Minhyuk widens his eyes and squawks from the sudden outburst, loses his balance, and falls forward.

The two crash, Hoseok’s back against the ground (fortunately into some soft, green grass) and Minhyuk right on top of the former’s bare chest. Minhyuk hears Hoseok laugh beneath him. “Oh, Minhyuk, that was great!”

The younger flips backward from the older’s body. He tries to stifle his laughter but releases it in the end. Does his best to hold back his frenzied feelings but fails. “That was all you and you know it!”

Minhyuk’s heart is full and the pink on his cheeks is so apparent, his laughter loud and clear. Hoseok feels something go off in his head and it takes a lot of effort within him to stop himself from kissing the younger’s face all over.

But he doesn’t stop himself from ruffling Minhyuk’s hair with his hands, the hair soft under his fingertips. Doesn’t miss the younger widening his eyes either, he’s just really cute.

The older sighs, happily, “You did real good today, Minhyuk. real good.” Minhyuk flashes a boxy grin, his eyes turning into moon crescents. “Thank you, you know, for actually agreeing to doing this with me. Teaching me.”

“Well, it is your fault for wanting to do such a thing, I can’t really help you there. But yes to teaching you. Anything for my Minhyuk.”

The trapeze artist’s insides melt all over, his smile just about ready to break his own face. His body wears out on him, though, and begins to slouch. “How long do you usually practice for? I’m dead tired.”

Hoseok grins cheekily, “Knew you’d be tired, sooner or later. The crew and I tend to practice just as long as it took you to get the hang of the slackline, but we take frequent breaks. You know, from being so high in the tent.”

The younger scrunches his eyebrows and frowns his lips. He retorts, “Okay, Oh Talented One. We get it, you’re the best!!”

The tightrope walker gets up and helps the trapeze artist as well. “Let’s head back to our beds, we need some rest. You, especially.”

Minhyuk’s already on his way, stretching his body and yawning. “I’m glad Boss is giving us this break. Can we practice tomorrow?”

Hoseok follows behind him and puffs, “We have to. So that your body doesn’t forget how things go, it’ll be like a routine. We both know how easily you forget things.”

The younger lets out a sound of disapproval . . . but it’s the truth.

The tightrope walker catches up to the other and lightly punches his arm. “You got this, though. You did really well for a first-timer.”

Minhyuk smirks and elbows Hoseok’s arm. “What if I become a genius and next thing you know, I’m a trapeze artist _and_ tightrope walker.” Hoseok guffaws, literally, and raises his eyebrows. “We’ll see about that.”

\--

Hoseok helps Minhyuk practice for days. The days soon become weeks and then months. As Minhyuk gets better, the slackline changes as well. The distance gets longer and its height taller.

They’d practice early in the morning (Minhyuk’s gotten used to Hoseok waking him up at 5 am) and late at night, when their practice sessions for their professions are over. At some point, they had to move inside the circus tent to practice.

Hoseok would continue to guide Minhyuk every step of the way, help the younger up every time he falls onto the ground. He’d brush off the dirt on the trapeze artist’s back, whispering words of encouragement, hugging him when he sees the other getting ready to cry out of frustration.

“You’re all good, Minhyuk. You’ve done so well already.” Minhyuk would rest his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and that’s when they’d call it a day.

They’d go back to their beds, sometimes sharing one when Minhyuk throws himself into Hoseok’s or vice versa. When Minhyuk’s deep in his sleep, Hoseok would pat the younger man’s arm and whisper, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

The trapeze artist never gives up, though, and pulls through to the end. They’ve gone beyond “basic” training and Hoseok believes Minhyuk is ready for the real-ish thing. Hoseok’s general act is forty feet tall, so he decides twenty feet will be enough for the younger. Safer as well.

Hoseok says, “Meet me in the circus tent at eight pm, it’s the big day.” And runs out of their shared room, off to his practice session with the other tightrope walkers. Minhyuk feels a chill run down his spine, a lump in his throat. He knew this day was going to come sooner or later, guess it’s time to face the music.

The younger shakes his head, slaps his own face.

“C’mon, you said you wanted to do this. Don’t back out on it now, you wimp. Hoseok’s gonna be disappointed, we don’t want that to happen. It’ll have been a waste of his time. Just relax. You’ve done this before. It’s the same thing like always. Just higher.”

\--

It’s eight at night and Minhyuk makes his way into the empty circus tent. “Hoseok-ah? Where are you?” He looks around, searching the seats in the area, inside the circus ring. “I’m up here.”

The younger man looks up, finds Hoseok standing on a small platform above a pole. The tightrope walker waves down at him, then points to the pole opposite of him. “Climb up!” Minhyuk nervously grins, feels sweat begin to form. He thinks, “Right.”

Minhyuk’s palms feel clammier and clammier with each and every climb he makes on the rungs of the ladder. His breath becomes shallow, and he questions the adrenaline running through his veins. When he finally reaches the tippy top of the ladder, Minhyuk instantly regrets looking down. The trapeze artist clings to the pole and screams.

“No, Hoseok! I can’t do it! This is so stupid, I’m stupid. I’m sorry for having wasted months and months of practice with you. I can’t do it, not anymore!!”

“It’s okay, Minhyuk. Open your eyes, look at me!” Hoseok calls out to him, and Minhyuk listens.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees the older man standing right in the middle of a twenty-five foot long rope with some sort of long beam in his hand. A gentle smile graces the tightrope walker’s face, melting the tension deep within Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“I won’t make you do the whole thing, that’s just too much out of you. I’m at the midpoint, just walk to me. You can do that, can’t you Minhyuk?”

“I’m used to flying in the air, throwing myself with flips and other tricks. Always on the move!! Thinking fast and acting quickly!!”

Hoseok remains calm, like a strong rock amidst crashing waves.

He speaks out to Minhyuk again, “We’ve been practicing for this day for months, Minhyuk. I’m gonna be right here with you when you do it. We started this together, and we can do _this_ together. I’m not giving up on you.”

Something rings inside of the younger’s ears. Hoseok is _not giving up_ on Minhyuk. The trapeze artist thinks about that over and over again. Minhyuk nods, slowly but affirmatively. He says, “Well, since you put it like that, I really have to do it now, won’t I?”

The younger catches the older man’s always so sincere smile and something inside of the former flutters everywhere. “You can do it, Minhyuk.”

\--

Minhyuk swears on his life that he feels the devil’s presence somewhere in this room, waiting for his death to send him to the deep pits of hell.

The trapeze artist decides to never think of something like this ever again, even if he has the tendency to “try something new”.

He takes a deep breath, shakes his arms and wiggles his fingers for the sake of his assurance and sanity. The trapeze artist lifts his right foot, places all of his trust into that small limb of his, and makes one step onto the tightrope. A breath of relief leaves him.

Minhyuk spreads his arms out and thinks about the tingling nerves in his fingertips, the sensation absolutely terrible. He takes short steps, almost horrifyingly loses his balance, but thank goodness he didn’t. Looks everywhere but the ground.

“Minhyuk, look at me.” And that Minhyuk does, looks straight at Hoseok in the eyes.

Hoseok sees the frenzied nerves bouncing off of the younger man. He promises himself to give the latter the most reassuring hug ever as soon as they’re done with this.

The tightrope walker’s voice is firm, yet warm and tender. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t look anywhere else. Remember, balance is key.”

Minhyuk nods, maintaining eye contact with Hoseok. He breathes again, the air quite stuffy but maybe that’s just his nerves.

A fleeting moment of confidence fills up the trapeze artist’s lungs and Minhyuk walks closer to Hoseok, his steps braver and bolder.

“That’s it, Minhyuk. You’re so close. C’mon, Minhyuk!” Hoseok continues to cheer Minhyuk on, encouraging him, supporting him.

Really, the younger man could just pass out from how Hoseok’s literally been the bestest ever. The latter is so overwhelmingly wholesome, Minhyuk might just stop and cry about it. But no, he must go on. For him. And _for Hoseok_.

\--

Minhyuk’s about ten steps away from the older man. He thinks to himself, “This is it. I’m almost there, I’m almost with Hoseok. Yes. I can do this.”

The trapeze artist closes his eyes, wriggles his fingers, and softly smiles. He thinks of how he’s going to reach Hoseok and how the older is going to be so proud and happy for him. Minhyuk opens his eyes again, determined.

The first five steps are slow, but good steps nonetheless. Minhyuk’s heart fills with delight, excitement, and joy.

However, Minhyuk’s confidence gets to him when he attempts to hurry the last five steps. One of his toes slips off the tightrope, causing him to lose balance.

The trapeze artist flails his arms and falls backwards. Fear jumps onto him as though he were its prey.

Minhyuk widens his eyes, terrified of what he knows is going to happen now.

Minhyuk looks at Hoseok, notices how the older throws the beam away instantly and surges forward. The tightrope walker grabs hold of the former’s arms, pulling Minhyuk’s body toward the older.

On instinct, Minhyuk wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist and buries his face into the latter’s chest. His arms wrap themselves underneath the tightrope walker’s shoulders and Minhyuk feels so safe when Hoseok wraps his own arms against his small body.

And crash! Minhyuk expects to feel some sort of painful impact from their fall, but strangely doesn’t. Instead, the two of them are bouncing.

Of course. How could Minhyuk forget, honestly. Nets exist for a reason, and the trapeze team uses them, too.

Minhyuk tries so hard to hold back a smile, even though it tugs at his lips with such an annoying itch. Because he’s too weak, Minhyuk gives up on suppressing his smile and _laughs_. He laughs against Hoseok’s chest, the sound a bit muffled but still delightful and contagious to Hoseok’s ears.

Hoseok asks, “What’s so funny?” And Minhyuk can _hear_ the former smiling. The latter lays his ear against Hoseok’s firm chest, listens to the older’s heartbeat slowing down to a steady beat. Minhyuk continues to laugh, his stomach beginning to hurt, “Nothing, it’s just. I don’t know. Thank God we have nets.”

The two sit up and face each other. Hoseok gets a better look at the younger man.

Minhyuk looks like he’s been through going forward _and_ backwards in time. His hair, a windblown mess. His eyes, wide yet bright. His mouth, o-shaped but curving into something like a delighted smile. The trapeze artist is glowing, really.

The younger man feels as though he might explode if all the adrenaline rushes to his brain. And combust if Hoseok continues to stare at him longer with those kind, caring eyes.

But, when Hoseok pulls the trapeze artist into a tight hug, the latter melts into the embrace. Minhyuk hears Hoseok whisper, “I’m so proud of you.” The younger’s heart soars, he questions if he deserves a friend like Hoseok but brushes it off quickly and hugs the older man back.

With a breathy laugh, Minhyuk says, “Thank you, Hoseok. For everything up until now. Thanks for catching me.”

The tightrope walker pulls back, grinning. He doesn’t miss the twinkle in Minhyuk’s eyes or the flushed cheeks, either. “Of course. I got your back.” He then looks at the younger with a teasing glint. “That and your front. I got you everywhere, really.”

The sleeves on Hoseok’s tee pulls up when he proceeds to pat his buff arms, the biceps and triceps too apparent.

Minhyuk falls back into the net, laughing again. Hoseok finds the sight endearing. The trapeze artist sighs deeply, “Wow, I’m never doing this again.”

The older’s shoulders shake as he breathes, “Yes, let’s just have you stick to what you do best. Flying in the air. Throwing yourself with flips and other tricks.”

Hoseok gets up and helps the younger man to stand. Minhyuk tilts his head, a deadpanning look in his eyes. The expression fades away quickly, though, and there’s that boxy grin of his. “Heck yeah.”

The both of them climb out of the net and head on back towards their shared room. When they slip into their beds, the two sigh happily.

“Hey, Hoseok?” The said man hears Minhyuk shuffling in his bed and turns around, looks at the younger across from him.

“Yes?”

“Thanks, you know, for being a good friend. Helping me out with the training. Agreeing to do all this. I’ll be sure to do something not as crazy next time.”

If Hoseok looks a little closer, he could just catch the dark pink on Minhyuk’s cheeks. And maybe he does. The tightrope walker feels fluttery, his brain goes into short circuit, and he beams.

He throws himself off of his bed dashes to Minhyuk’s bed. Carefully, not wanting to accidentally crush the younger’s tired limbs, Hoseok climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around the latter’s small waist.

“That’s what best friends are for.”

At that, they both sleep and dream peacefully, grateful for their friendship. Supportive, caring, strong, encouraging, warm, and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed reading it almost as much as i enjoyed writing it C:
> 
> hoseok was so so supportive in this one... and now i’m a puddle of happy tears
> 
> feel free to leave a comment, anything and everything’s appreciated really!!


End file.
